Mary Clamser
Real Name: Mary Elizabeth Clamser Case: '''Miracles '''Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Date: August 17, 1994 Case Details: For twenty-three years, forty-four-year-old Oklahoma City resident Mary Clamser has battled with Multiple Sclerosis, a degenerative nerve disease. She was first diagnosed with the disease in 1972, when she was nineteen and engaged to be married to Ron Clamser. As a result, she was unable to move or feel her legs. She was told that she would never be able to walk again or have children. Faced with a tragic future, Mary felt that she had to end her engagement with Ron because she did not want to put him through that. However, Ron said that he would love her no matter what, and that they were to be married for better or for worse. Two weeks before the wedding, the disease relented enough for Mary to be able to walk down the aisle. However, the MS soon returned; despite this, she wanted to live the best life as possible with Ron. Over the next ten years, she struggled through three difficult pregnancies, but she was still able to give birth to her two sons and daughter. Mary's family adjusted as best as they could to her MS. In the summer of 1992, however, the MS came back worse than before. Over a year later, the MS was still causing her great pain. Then, during a thunderstorm on August 17, 1994, Mary stepped into a bath tub and was struck by lightning. At least 10,000 volts of electricity went through her body; the force threw her across the room. She survived the lightning strike and was sent to the emergency room. Amazingly, while the doctors were working on her, she began to feel them touching her legs. She was shocked, as for twenty-three years, she could not feel her left leg, and for two years could not feel her right leg. Miraculously, the lightning strike had put Mary's MS into remission; although she was in pain for the next few weeks, she was happy that she could feel her legs. Then, two weeks after the lightning strike, she was able to get up from her chair and walk across the room without any support. Within just a year, she was able to walk long distances again without any leg braces or support. She now exercises regularly and lives a completely normal life. No one has any idea how Mary's MS was cured through lightning, but she believes that it was a miracle. Interestingly, on April 19, 1995, Mary cancelled an appointment at the Oklahoma City federal building to do an interview about the miracle in LA. The Oklahoma City Bombing occurred that day. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the March 29, 1996 episode. Mary's case was also featured on Urban Legends. Results: Unsolved. Mary's MS later returned and she was again confined to a wheelchair. Amazingly, in 2005, she was outside when she was again struck by lightning. Once again, her MS went into remission and she is able to walk again. Now, she has a special room in her house to protect her from any further lightning strikes. Sadly, Mary's husband Ron passed away in 2016 at the age of sixty-eight. Their son Christopher has also since passed away. Links: * Thunderbolt strike made crippled wife walk again * "Miracle" or Amazing Luck Strikes Twice for City Woman * News of the Weird * Can't Possibly Be True * Ron Clamser's Obituary ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:1994 Category:Miracles Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unsolved